Randomized, double-blind, phase II study of 141W94/VX-478 momotherapy vs adding AZT plu 3TC. Comparison of 42 subjects per study arm will determine proportions of patients with RNA levels below 500 copies/mL after 24 weeks of therapies, as well as safety and tolerability of the therapies in patients with HIV infection.